Kitty Sakura
by Roo4life
Summary: Sakura goes on a mission but runs into the akatsuki and what about this scroll labeled LAST RESORT? I suck at summaries and rating might change. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I decided to make a new story too!**

**Friend: What is goinna happen?**

**Me: READ TO FIND OUT! and do the disclaimer too please**

**Friend: Authoress chan does not own NARUTO!**

KITTY SAKURA

Walking in her house she locked the doors as she heard her mom's muffled "welcome back"."Hi mom!Any missions?" a curios Sakura asked as she walked in the kitchen to see her mom about to take the trash out."Yeah.I'll be gone for a month or so but no longer than 2 and a 1/2 months okay?" she replied."Yeah, I got a mission too," Sakura said as she helped her mom.

"Really?How long?What rank?What do you have to do?"her mom asked worriedly."It'll take about 5 days its B ranked and I have to take an important scroll that has some healing jutsus on it to the Kazekage,"Sakura replied reassuring her mom.

After they took out the trash Sakura went up to her room to pack as her mother started with dinner.

Walking in her room she took out a dark green backpack with 2 pockets on the side, 1 medium size on the front and the rest.(Sorta like a normal backpack but smaller and dark green.)Putting 3 pairs of clothes in her backpack, 5 scrolls, and a canteen she went to put some more kunais, shurikens, and first aid needs in some of her hidden pouches.

At dinner time she had some onigiris, umeboshi, and steak.An awkward silence soon fell over them as they were eating."So when does the mission start?" Sakura asked as her mom finished her 2nd onigiri."Tonight," her mom said as she swallowed some onigiri."Oh."Sakura packed some onigiri and some other stuff in a bento and rushed upstairs to go to sleep.

Waking up to the barely lit outside.Watching the clouds move for a minute she then remember the mission.Throwing off the covers she stripped her self of her pajamas and jumped in the shower.6 minutes later she jumped out dried her hair and body and put on a red sleeveless shirt and white shorts.Putting on her sandals and pouches she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door locking it as she zoomed back while putting her hair back in a small ponytail.

SOME WHERE

"Where are we going?" A person asked as he put a big sword on his back."To get a delivery," the partner replied putting a straw hat on."Whats it look like?" the other man said putting on a toothy grin that showed shark like teeth."She'll stand out, trust me," the other one replied putting on a smirk and jumping into the forest.

BACK WITH SAKURA

Jumping through the trees I stop in a clearing a pull out a scroll that was labeled: LAST RESORT.

_"Here you might need this," Tsunade said tossing a scroll to Sakura as she stopped."But be careful,"she said as Sakura walked out the gates and jumped on the nearest branch_

I wonder if this does anything.As she was about to open it 2 figures appeared behind her.Jumping slightly as she felt an arm hold both her arms behind her back."Give us the scroll now." the voice demanded.Tossing a foot back as a kick she guessed she hit her target as he let go. Jumping into the trees she could feel the chakra again jumping into a clearing she untied the ribbon on the scroll and was about to bite her hand when she felt the presence again.She turned around bit her thumb and swiped it on the scroll as the man lunged.She did the handsigns. Right when he was about to kick her there was a poof of smoke.

When the smoke cleared there on the ground was a pink kitty with drooping eyes that showed that it was tired.Not bothering who it was or the status of the person she went up to them and collapsed on their sandal.

Picking the cat up and taking his hat off he turned around."Lets go back Kisame,"the man called into the bushes."Okay Itachi sama," The blue man replied jumping into the trees after Itachi and back to the base.

**Me: soo how was it?I'm not good with fight scenes**

**Friend: yeah we noticed**

**Me: hmph well read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty Sakura

Chapter 2

Sakura's POV

Ugh…why am I moving? I'm tired…mmm…tuna…it smells so yummy….!!!LUNCH TIME!!! Immediately I jumped up. Running around trying to locate the smell, I realized that everything was bigger and I felt really warm and and and…looking down, I saw a pink feline body…"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Running around like crazy I guess I tried to figure out where I was…then it hit me like bricks filled with bombs that exploded right in front of me.

Kisame's POV

"MMMMMEEEEEEEOOWWWWW!!!!!"…_what the freak…what was that!!!…Oh yeah the furry princess…..wait better go check on it before Itachi sama, or shall I call him…nah nope save for later…eh whatever…_getting up I walked down the hall to the room she was staying in. Reaching in my pocket on my sweat pants, and if you are wondering yes they are red and black……with…fish…well when I finally found the keys I heard a crash come from the room. I slammed open the door. Man Kakuzu's gonna kill me if that was his prized $50,000,000 vase!

Kakuzu's POV

It felt like someone took a chainsaw and ripped it through all whatever number of hearts I have…yes I lost count I think it was six…but a sharp pain erupted from my chest…didn't this happen when Deidara blew up my $400,000.00 portrait and when………………………… …NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!Bolting up and out the door I heard a door closed."NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Sakura's POV

I was running around the room and did I mention it was plain? I mean no windows, lots of light, and just ordinary I think it was part of the reason I was going crazy. Well, I was running around when I slipped on the perfectly waxed floor, screaming or should I say meowing and crashed into a desk. Something fell off of it and, well, let's just say some blue dude in fish sweat pants, that had a red fish swimming in black water, his eyes were wide then he became furious…….I think.** YOU SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO ME!!!! **_You didn't say anything!!!_

Itachi POV

Okay I wake up to a bunch of noise. Meowing, screaming, and, wait meowing, _crap she still hasn't changed back. Tsunade's smart but I underestimated her…………WHAT IS UP WITH THE DOTS!?!?!?!?!?!_ Well I got up and went to the room I saw Kisame and…where is she?

Kisame POV

I walked in and it was A MESS!!! I WAS SSSOOO FURIOUS I TOOK RANDOM THINGS AND STARTED LOOKING FOR THAT CAT!!! I picked up the bed and other stuff in the room like the desk, vanity, and books._ Where's she!?!?!?!?!?!_

Sakura's POV

I started to feel funny right after his eyes got wide. But eventually it wore off as he picked up random things. I just sat back and watched the show. Kisame just picked up the bed. O.O…._He better not throw that. -.-….._

He threw it…._I don't know why he doesn't see me. I'm standing right next to the _closet_ door. WAIT!! Why should I watch this, even though its very entertaining to watch a fish man throw random things around, when I can escape? TO THE DOOR!! _

Tip toeing to the door I saw this guy run up to the door, lean on the doorframe and watch in horror as Kisame throws stuff around. Here is his expression. O.O….X.X. I just walked past him. As he fell I felt another funny thing go through my nerves but I shrugged it off as I searched the hallways for traps.

Going down the hall, I thought it was pretty easy. The traps were OBVIOUS!! ……._Why are the walls red? OH NO!!!! I think I missed the iCarly new webshow!!! iKiss!!_

SHUT UP AND FOCUS YOU IDIOT!!! Inner screamed in my head taking me out of my thoughts. _Fine Fine I'll freaking focus. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-insert more x's here-

Well that's all. Sakura's clueless about the whole ordeal and that she's invisible and can see everything that would be hidden.

Sakura: I am????

SHOO!!

… OKAY WELL that's all for now everything is fine school started more updates on my pro. I hope you guys had a happy new year and well…I think I was going to put something else, oh yeah. Anyone that is also a Seddie fan watch iKiss its so Seddie well bye! ^_^ I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES!!!!!!!!


End file.
